27 Cell Phones
by my untold fairy-tale
Summary: Jane and Kevin have been married for a year. What happens when the couple goes shopping for a new phone for Jane? A cute little oneshot.


**AN: I started this fic when I had to go phone shopping with my mom. I wrote the first part over a year ago and never finished it. I thought I'd do that and post it. It's my first try at a 27 Dresses story so feedback would be greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. However I do own a cell phone, which is excellent for taking fan fiction notes on.**

27 Cell Phones

Jane and Kevin Doyle had been married for a year and it seemed that Jane's unending schedule had actually killed the hand held he had given her. As a result she had decided to go back to her filofax and resort to a more basic cell phone. That decision is what brought the pair to their current location. A relatively small cell phone store a short walk from their apartment. Kevin had given up on following his wife around the store and had looked at every possible entertaining gadget. He had finally come to rest in one of the uncomfortable chairs that, he concluded, had been set out for that exact purpose. _ They should have a reserved sign above this area reading "for spouses of the indecisive only"_ he thought watching Jane move back and forth across the store.

"Ok, which one?" Jane asked holding up two nearly identical phones.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kevin rolled his head back, increasingly bored, "Jane, it's a cell phone. People have decided to go to war in less time than this."

"Don't be so dramatic. We haven't been here that long." Jane replied rolling her eyes at him.

"Oh yeah?" He leapt up from his seat he had been occupying for the past ten minutes. "And here I thought I had made such progress," he said back towards her as he approached a man in a tie with a clipboard who was standing by the front door.

"Shut up Kevin." She told him playfully glaring at her impatient husband. He only laughed.

"Excuse me sir," he exclaimed, "Do you happen to the time when we came in here? My lovely wife and I?" He glanced over and winked at Jane. He said 'wife' proudly. He may have been frustrated and bored but he loved her and wouldn't change her for the world.

"Yes," the man said, consulting his clipboard, "You came in at 10:15"

"Thank you," Kevin told him and turned back towards his wife, who was still staring at the two phones, "It's official Jane. The Titanic sank in less time than you are taking to choose a new phone."

"You're not serious," she said doubtfully.

"Oh, but I am. You see, there has got to be a better way of going through these phones."

"Ok, if you think it's so easy why don't you do it?" she challenged sarcastically.

"Fine, piece of cake. We'll use the process of elimination." Kevin said, walking across to the corner of the store, Jane followed suspiciously. "First things first, what specifications do you have for your phone?"

"Well the basics: calling , texting," she listed off.

"How about a camera?"

"Sure."

"Video?"

Jane nodded.

"Of course it needs to be bridesmaid proof and impervious to over planning."

"That is what my superior filofax is for," she pointed out.

"That's what you think. But some phones can only handle so many conversations about cakes, taffeta, and candy almonds," he joked.

One by one the couple worked their way around the store defining what kind of features she wanted as well as the size and color of the phone. Eventually they made it all the way around the store until there was only one phone left.

"I give you… drum roll please… your perfect phone," Kevin said dramatically stepping out from in front of the last phone. Jane picked it up and looked it over, appraising it. After a moment she smiled, looked up at him and nodded. He pumped his fists in the air.

"Yes! Victory!"

Jane laughed lightly before rolling her eyes and walking over to the counter to find an employee.

"I believe angels are singing," Kevin joked as he stood next to her at the counter waiting for the cashier to bring the phone out.

"Ha ha, very funny," she smirked in spite of herself.

"Seriously though, are you happy with you're new phone?"

Jane posed as though thinking it over. Kevin stared at her intently, hoping she wasn't serious.

"Well…" she started with indecision in her voice. Kevin's eyes widened and she laughed, "I'm joking. I'm very happy with my phone."

Kevin let the breath he'd been holding out in a gush, "Thank God. Ok, what do you say we go out to eat?" He checked his watch, "It's about time for dinner."

"Sounds great. I could go for Chinese." The attendant came back to the counter Jane paid for her phone, "Thanks." She turned back to Kevin, "How about you?"

He put an arm around her waist, "Sounds great." Kevin kissed her on the cheek and they left the store, new phone bag in hand.

_- - - - fin- - - - _


End file.
